Like A Deck Of Cards
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: 10 drabbles of randomly shuffled songs. Let the tagging ensue: niki988, Monny287, druccillamalfoyrox, Riley Alicia, and Goliath.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the songs used.

**Author's Note: **I was tagged. As for my tags, these were difficult, but I tried to get some people who I knew hadn't gotten tagged. (Recently, anyways.) **Tags are at the end.**

My taste in music is totally random and spans _all_ types of music. However, by some odd luck, all these are pretty popular songs. I can think of one that isn't, but it's still a pop song. It's kind of creepy.

Also—these are _bad_. They're cheesy and clichéd and they make me cringe at points.

Enjoy anyways?

* * *

**Like A Deck Of Cards**

**1: **_**Let Love In**_** – GooGoo Dolls**

She was sitting on the bench, tears pouring down her face. And if I was going to perfectly honest, she was pretty cute. The fact that she didn't seem as scary as the others made her out to be was helpful, too.

"What do you want, Garrett?" she said once she spotted me walking over to her. Her eyes were turned to the floor, but she seemed to have seen my shadow.

"Nothing really, Rebecca. Just wanted to talk," I answered truthfully.

She snorted, and I knew she could see right through me. "You've fallen victim to the Choey curse, so you're looking for sympathy."

"That's true, but not the real reason," I said, still standing beside her, trying to get her to look at me.

"Then what is?" she asked skeptically.

"You're kind of cute, you know."

I bit my tongue immediately, mentally slapping myself. I didn't know if she had a boyfriend or if she was still pining after Chase. I was still in love with Zoey, but I really did like Rebecca. But it was completely stupid of me to just say it like that.

She shook her head violently, standing up, wiping the salty tears from her face. "No, no—go _away_, you idiot—you're only using me as a rebound. Go _away_."

"Rebecca!" I called after her as she ran off. She stopped briefly, throwing a look at me from behind. Her eyes spoke volumes.

_I can't…_

I walked up to her, strangely confident. Thankfully she didn't run any further. "Rebecca. You need let me in. You can't just _not date_ any more. They're in love and they're never going to look at us again."

The tears were back again and I resisted a _strange_ and totally _unlike me_ urge to wipe them away.

She looked me in the eyes before nodding and taking my hand. "You _are_ hot, after all."

**

* * *

****2: **_**Accidently in Love **_**– Counting Crows**

He sat down next to her as she stared off into space.

"Something wrong, baby?" She shook her head but didn't answer. Vince frowned. "Lola, c'mon, talk to me. You haven't spoken to me all day."

She didn't answer at first, and Vince was answered only in a thick silence.

"When do you know when you're in love?" she suddenly blurted out.

Vince froze before frowning thoughtfully. "Um, well…you just do, I guess," he replied hesitantly. He lowered his voice and Lola felt the butterflies in her stomach intensify. "I knew I was in love with you when I heard about my scholarship and the first person I wanted to tell was you."

She slowly turned to face him and small smile floated to her face. "I think—I think I love you, Vince," she said, taking care with each word.

"I know I love you, Lola."

If you had told Lola Martinez that she'd be kissing Vince Blake after exchanging "_I love you"s, _she'd call you crazy.

But love is a crazy thing.

* * *

**3:**_** Come Home**_** - OneRepublic**

Zoey sat on the beach, skipping rocks. The actions felt so _familiar_ and she could remember a day so long ago where she had taught _him_ how to skip those rocks.

She missed him. She missed him _so_ much. She wanted him to come back. She wanted to be able to _date_ him and _love_ him and not have to worry about a stupid ocean and English roommates.

She wanted him to come _home_. PCA was their home—it was where they had met, where they had fallen in love, though she hadn't known it at the time. It was where all their friends were. And it was where he'd always said he'd be.

He'd always be there except for that one semester in their junior year—the one semester that Zoey really wanted him to be there.

Chase needed to come home, because she was waiting for him, and she needed him. She would do anything just so she could kiss him again. She missed him too much. She needed her bushy haired friend and his sense of humor and their grape wars.

She needed him, she wanted him, and she loved him. And it was plain and simple as that.

That afternoon, she heard of the rumors about her and James, and when they kissed, she felt guilt—_hot and burning and painful_ guilt—but she did it anyways because she was tired of waiting.

* * *

**4: **_**Sneakernight**_** – Vanessa Hudgens**

"Oh, come _on_ already, Lisa," said Lola as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. Quinn and Zoey were right behind her, and they quickly pushed me in the direction of a club.

"What—no, guys, I'm not ready, please, come _on_, please—" I was begging, and I never begged, but I really didn't want to go in there. It was too soon, too fast, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You need to get over Michael eventually, Lisa. And maybe making him a little jealous wouldn't hurt, you know," said Quinn matter-a-factly.

"Not now, guys, please."

Zoey frowned. "At least dance a little, okay? You've been moping. Dancing is a good cure for it. Besides, you love dancing."

It was true, I couldn't deny it. I sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, I'll dance a little, have a drink or two. But _no_ guys," I said, pointedly at Lola. She grinned at me innocently.

I rolled my eyes. I was glad I was wearing sneakers, because I would be doing a lot of dancing. Anything to get back home.

* * *

**5: **_**Lips of an Angel **_**- Hinder**

"Hello?"

"Michael?"

He freezes. He knows that voice, clearly and utterly and it's engraved into his brain. "_Lola? _Why are you calling so late?"

"Is it a bad time?"

"No, of course not. You just startled me, that's all. And besides, it's only in the afternoon over there, I forgot. Wait, are—are you crying?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Michael—I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey."

There's a blanket of silence and he doesn't know what to do to break it.

"I still love you, you know." It looks like he doesn't have to.

It's another moment of silence as he struggles to come up with the right words. "I know. I do too."

"She's there, isn't she?"

"In the next room. Where's Vince?"

"At work. What time is it there?"

"Almost ten."

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, not at all." He pauses for a moment, thinking of the best way to speak his mind. "I think of you all the time."

She doesn't answer and he wonders if he stepped over an invisible line he didn't know existed.

Instead, she surprises him with a different question. "Did we do the right thing? Breaking up, never really _trying_?"

He frowns, thinking, wondering. He doesn't know the answer at first. "Sometimes I regret that, like right now, talking to you, missing you. Sometimes—sometimes I think we did."

"I love Vince."

"And I love Lisa. But I love you too."

"Same here, Michael. Same here."

"I—I better go."

"Miss you, Michael."

"You too, Lola. It—it was nice hearing your voice."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

They're trying to make small talk to delay the time when they'd have to hang up, but he knows it has to be done. "Bye, Lola."

"Bye Mike."

* * *

**6: **_**When You Look Me in the Eyes **_**– Jonas Brothers**

He's a sap. And she loves that.

"You have the prettiest eyes," he says, in awe and reverence, even though it's probably the millionth time he's said that. She smiles.

"And you still have the cutest nose," she replies, giving him a peck on said facial piece. He grimaces before rolling his eyes.

"Love you," he says simply before kissing her slowly, lovingly, caringly. Her insides melt.

"Love you too," she whispers into his lips. He's leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders, and she can barely breathe. "Logan—"

"Yes, Quinn?"

He looks at her in worry and concern, afraid he's done something wrong. She smiles softly, feeling lucky he cares so _much_. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, his face warped in confusion.

"For everything," she answers, still smiling. "I _love_ you, and you make me happy, and—I love you."

"You know I love you too. Besides, whenever you look at me—I know it's all worth it."

She has to kiss him after that.

* * *

**7: **_**Maybe **_**– Kelly Clarkson**

As she sat on the plane, watching the water below her, there was only one thought in her head.

_What if, what if, what if…_

She wondered _what if_ she didn't have to go, if she could have spent more time with him. Why would she need to go to Europe, anyways? She has friends, excellent grades…

_A potential boyfriend…_

She knew she didn't need anything else. She remembered that kiss as clear as day. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. They'd _connected_.

Then why was she leaving it all?

_Because he doesn't want me, he doesn't like me, he could never like me_.

The nagging doubt was tearing her from the inside out. Her parents had thought she was crazy as she walked around like a zombie, but all she needed was him to _like_ her.

Instead, they bickered like no other, when all she wanted to do was to grab him and kiss him. Instead, she was given the option of going to Europe to another school, away from him and closer to her parents.

She wondered what would happen if she ever ran into him again. _Maybe we can try again…_

But Dana knew better than to touch the fire twice.

* * *

**8: **_**It Ends Tonight **_**– All-American Rejects**

She was moving way too fast for him. She was forcing herself on him.

He really didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Stacey, I really am. But—but I can't do _this_. I don't want a fast relationship. You're forcing yourself on me, and I may be a jerk for saying this, but I don't want that."

"But, Mark—"

"Things fall into place, Stacey. And this isn't it. Just—it's over, Stacey. I'm ending it, now."

"Mark—"

"No, Stacey, I've made up my mind, and this is how it's going to be."

He got up to leave, Stacey muttering under her breath.

Mark felt a lot better as he walked away. No more weight—only independence.

* * *

**9: **_**Yesterday **_**– Leona Lewis**

Quinn couldn't believe it was ending.

Her voice was quivering and she was stuttering with those first few sentences, but her voice quickly found stability.

"It's the end of the road of high school, but as cliché as it sounds, it's not really the end, but it's really the beginning. High school helped us grow and learn. And nothing that happens can take away the memories we've shared.

"We've made friends that are as close to us as sisters and brothers and we'll never be able to forget them. No matter what happens in the future, yesterday is set in stone, and we'll always have that with us. My friends—my friends are the best I could ever ask for, and we're as close as a family, and have been through everything together. I'd never trade those moments together for anything, anything at all, because nothing would be worth it.

"No one knows what the future holds. No one knows where life will take us. But we'll always have the lessons we learned, the troubles we fought through, the struggles we overcame. We'll always have the memories of each other. We'll always have yesterday.

"I know every last one of you knows what I'm talking about when I say we'll miss PCA with heart and soul. We'll miss the people and place, but not the memories. Those memories will always be with us, no matter what. Because learning and growing doesn't happen without help and love to nurture it. And the experiences with people are worth much more than what money can offer."

* * *

**10: **_**First Time**_** – Lifehouse**

"It feels like a roller coaster to me," said Quinn, hugging her knees on the floor.

Lola tilted her head to the side. "Hm…I think it's like flying."

"It's almost as if you're—invincible," was Lisa's answer, smiling.

Zoey smiled softly. "I think it's like loving for the first time."

The girls looked at each other before their grins forced them to melt into a metaphorical pile of goo.

"God, we're such saps," said Lisa, laughing.

"Saps in _loooove_," said Lola as she sat up, giggling. "Besides, I like being a sap every once and while. Especially over Vince."

"Or Micahel."

"Or Chase," said Zoey, her smile turning slightly giddy.

"Don't forget Logan," replied Quinn, a hint of pride in her voice.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Who could _possibly_ forget Logan?" she asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Quinn hit her with a pillow.

"I love being in love," said Zoey, sighing happily.

The others agreed full heartedly.

* * *

**End Notes: **So that last one was completely corny, but oh well. I think you all should be happy that I didn't get _Follow Me_, or else it'd be amazingly long and friendship fluff filled.

Please review!

Oh yes, and tags:

**niki988**

**Monny287**

**druccillamalfoyrox**

**Riley Alicia**

**Goliath**

Sorry if you were tagged and you didn't want to be. Or if you wanted to be tagged and you wanted to be. If you wanted to be tagged, go ahead and tag yourself. I give you permission. ;)

I picked my tagees because their writing is on the first page and because they happen to have a good ability to write. (Not that everyone else doesn't of course.)

Oh and anybody get the title?

Until next time.

-Sush


End file.
